


безумная

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [21]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Люди вообще видят в других то, что хотят видеть, а не то, что эти другие на самом деле из себя представляют.
Relationships: Saffron (Firefly) /Original Male Character
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	безумная

_Автор пожелал остаться анонимным._

— Ты безумная, в курсе? — Он откидывается на кровать и шарит по простыне в поисках пачки сигарет и зажигалки. — Никогда не подумал бы, что обычная девчонка из обычного клуба может вытворять такое.  
Джунипер вытирает рот уголком свисающего с края постели одеяла и усмехается. Ей плевать и на это одеяло, и на эту постель — они не принадлежат ей, как и стены этого номера. Довольно неплохого, надо признать, номера, — но это не её жилье. И эта ночь не её, и она сама словно не принадлежит себе — впрочем, без «словно».  
Но вот этот мужчина — о да, он её. Он принадлежи ей весь, без остатка.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Спрашивает она, забираясь на кровать — и на него — как кошка. И мурлыкает она совершенно по-кошачьи, и смотрит на него так, как умеют только кошки: так, словно в этом человеке сосредоточен весь мир, но она готова в любую секунду скрыться в темноте, спрыгнув с его колен… ну, или, в случае Джунипер, с члена.  
— Ник… — ох, да. Ник — это хорошо.  
Он подается ей навстречу, и она коротко стонет, когда ещё мгновение назад сжимавшие ее грудь пальцы Ника скользят всё ниже и ниже, пока наконец не находят именно то, что нужно. А он хорош, — успевает подумать она, — лучше, чем тот, что был вчера, и уж тем более лучше позавчерашнего.  
А потом забывает, как думать, вовсе.  
***  
Утром она просыпается раньше Ника — она всегда просыпается раньше них и ускальзывает прежде, чем они успевают поинтересоваться ее именем, или айдишником, или адресом — и некоторое время смотрит на него сквозь собственные спутанные волосы. Он красивый — даже слишком. Трахается хорошо — даже слишком. И глаза у него… дьявол.  
— Как тебя зовут? — Сонно спрашивает он, поправляя спавшее с её плеча одеяло.  
Если бы он этого не сделал, она бы сказала — Роуз. Пеппер. Сэйдж. Олив. Миртл. Это ее шутка — шутка, которую некому, кроме нее, оценить: она представляется им названиями трав, цветов или деревьев. Достаточно близко, чтобы быть правдой — и недостаточно далеко от правды, чтобы стать ложью.  
Ее зовут Джунипер. Можжевельник.  
Первое правило, вбитое им в головы на курсе общения — не лгать клиентам.  
Второе правило — не говорить им правду.  
— Джунипер. Меня зовут Джунипер. — Отзывается она, и он тихонько смеется, хотя ей почему-то и кажется, что его глаза остаются грустными. Словно она сказала что-то не так.  
Но потом он целует ее — черт возьми, у него получается это совершенно мастерски, так, словно это он провел детство в Академии Гильдии, а не она сама — таким медленным, долгим поцелуем, что у нее даже дыхание перехватывает.  
Она никогда не подумала бы, что может целоваться сорок минут подряд.  
— Тебе подходит, — отзывается наконец Ник. И она готова согласиться и с этим, и с его руками на своих бедрах, и даже с большим. И она дает ему большее, опускаясь всё ниже и ниже, целуя его грудь, нащупывая член и проводя по нему кончиками пальцев, поглаживая большим головку — о да, она может довести мужчину до оргазма даже так, и еще тысячей способов, так и не прикоснувшись губами к плоти. Но сейчас — сегодня, здесь, с этим мужчиной — Джунипер хочет не этого, и потому делает всё совсем не так, как их учили, куда хуже, чем она умеет, но отдаваясь этому всецело, а потом и отдаваясь ему всецело, проводя кончиком языка по выступающим венкам, сжимая в ладони мягкий бархат его яичек. Ник впивается пальцами в её плечо и придушенно стонет — и для неё в целом мире нет звука лучше.  
Их учили испытывать радость от чужой радости, получать удовольствие от чужого удовольствия, видеть собственный смысл в служении другим — но Джунипер никогда не понимала, что в этом может быть хорошего, хотя бы приятного. Никогда — до сегодняшнего дня, до этой минуты. То, что всегда казалось ей унизительной обязанностью, поданной как исключительное и почетное право; дешевкой, завернутой в блестящую красивую фольгу из изысканных слов; издевкой, сказанной самым почтительным тоном — всё это наконец обрело смысл.  
За исключением того, что смысла в этом не было.  
—Тебе подходит. — Повторяет Ник, когда они наконец выбираются из душа — который, разумеется, принимали вместе, потому что оторваться друг от друга было смерти подобно и столь же немыслимо. — Джун. Как июнь.  
Она вздрагивает: в последний раз так ее называли очень, очень давно. Так её называла мать, еще до того, как семья решила, что одна из многочисленных и потому, видимо, не слишком ценных младших дочерей дома должна присоединиться к Гильдии Компаньонок. Мать была, кажется, последним человеком в её жизни, который её любил — по-настоящему. Не заботился о том, чтобы она не болела и не голодала, как это было с отцом; не хорошо обращался с ней просто потому что этого требовала работа наставницы; не хотел её, потому что её невозможно было не хотеть — нет, мать любила её.  
Кажется, мать тогда даже была против — но совет дома Линденов постановил, что давно пора: компаньонка — престижная и уважаемая профессия, и семье давно пора получить своего человека в Гильдии. Кажется, это говорил Дедушка Линден. Кажется — потому что это было слишком давно для того, чтобы Джунипер помнила наверняка.  
Дед, разумеется, ошибался. К моменту выпуска из школы компаньонок девочки — все, как водится, дети из благородных и уважаемых родов — слишком смутно помнили и свои семьи, и свои родные планеты, и то, как их называли матери. Нет, они не были ни для кого «своими людьми в Гильдии» — это звучало так же абсурдно, как «свои люди в сиротском приюте»: дело было поставлено так, что к совершеннолетию у них не оставалось ничего — ничего, кроме самой Гильдии. Иногда Джунипер смотрела на своих сокурсниц и хотела кричать — потому что эта их собачья преданность делу Гильдии была абсолютно абсурдной, неправильной, больной. Как можно любить организацию, отобравшую у тебя семью и детство, сделавшую из тебя компаньонку, лишившую права быть собой хоть на малую толику? И, тем не менее, они все любили Гильдию. Любили наставниц, любили соседок по комнате, любили саму идею о том, что однажды станут компаньонками и станут поддерживать честь этого серпентария, притворяющегося цветущим садом.  
Дуры. Какие же они все дуры.  
— Да, — отзывается она, наклоняясь над стеклянным столиком с остатками вчерашней «пыльцы Ариэля» и вдыхая последние крошки наркотика. — Как июнь.  
Он целует Джунипер на прощание — целует так, как не целовал никто другой. В этом поцелуе есть не только похоть — о, она уже знает, какова на вкус похоть, — но и что-то еще. Обещание. Вопрос. Она знает: Ник не хочет отпускать ее, но это не желание переспать ещё раз — хотя, черт возьми, ни один из них не отказался бы — нет, не только желание: он хочет, чтобы вернулась она. Джун.  
И она решает, что вернется, прежде чем он успевает об этом спросить. А когда всё-таки спрашивает — он спрашивает ее! Сердце словно пропускает парочку ударов, и пол на секунду уходит из-под ног, — Джунипер только смеется и трясет копной рыжих волос: придумал тоже.  
***  
Академия похожа на вымороченное зазеркалье. Здесь всё отдает дороговизной — неприличной, запредельной дороговизной, продав одну только эту вазу из поющего обсидиана можно год кормить население какой-нибудь небольшой планетки Периферии. Впрочем, если не знать — о, на занятиях по культуре и истории Альянса преподаватели озаботились тем, чтобы студентки это узнали наверняка — и не догадаешься: выглядит она, как кусок вулканического стекла, не более. Впрочем, стекла невозможно дорогого и невозможно же хрупкого.  
Джунипер неловко поворачивается, и идиотская стекляшка обрушивается на мраморный пол с мелодичным печальным звоном — и это и правда похоже на песню.  
Ой.  
Она строит максимально печальную и расстроенную рожицу, и младшая наставница — боже, они такие же идиотки, как и их воспитанницы, — бросается ее утешать. Ну ещё бы, ваза отобьется парой членских взносов, которые сама же Джун притащит им через пару лет. Было бы Гильдии, из-за чего переживать.  
Академия выглядит крайне, крайне благопристойно — и не скажешь, что это школа, выпускающая шлюх. Нет, компаньонки, разумеется, могут быть иного мнения — но именно так их и называют, и так к ним и относятся. «Своя шлюха в Гильдии», — сказал тогда Дедуля Линден. Своя шлюха, не «свой человек». Они все прекрасно понимали, куда ее отправляют. Понимали, что скрывается за этими ткаными персефонскими гобеленами, за привезенными с Нового Эдема поющими фонтанами, за голограммами и неприлично огромными вольерами с бесконечно щебечущими птичками в ярком оперении.  
Боже, как же ее бесили эти птички и их бесконечный бессмысленный щебет. Ни дать ни взять её однокурсницы — такие же красивые и такие же пустоголовые. Да и смысла в их собственном щебете было примерно столько же.  
Неудивительно, что она стала лучшей студенткой на курсе — второе место предполагало бы хоть какую-то конкуренцию и хоть что-то в головах у конкуренток. Или хоть что-то в головах у младших наставниц — старшие бы, возможно, и сообразили, за кого она их всех держит, но были слишком уж далеки от собственных студенток. А младшие наставницы — такие же дурочки, не сумевшие добиться ничего, кроме теплого места при Академии: ни ума, ни особенных талантов, ни амбиций. Вышедшие в тираж — о да, ведь «младшие» не определение возраста — или просто не сумевшие найти достаточно клиентов для того, чтобы оплачивать членские взносы в Гильдию, они больше похожи на наседок, чем на компаньонок. Нет, Джунипер не испытывала какой-то профессиональной солидарности — но иногда ей было… обидно? Да, она не выбирала себе такой судьбы и иногда почти ненавидела жизнь, которая ее ждет — но раз уж эта чертова Академия, и не худшая из Академий Гильдии, была ее чертовой судьбой, то хотелось бы хотя бы лучшего. Ей и самой хотелось быть лучшей — назло то ли им всем, то ли себе самой.  
Сейчас, когда до выпуска оставалось всего полгода, когда все идиотки уже вылетели с курса, а умницы продемонстрировали свой потолок — и потолок этот был куда ниже, чем ее собственный — теперь Джунипер могла с уверенностью утверждать, что добилась своего. Стала лучшей.  
С не меньшей уверенностью теперь она могла утверждать, что никакой особенной радости ей это не принесло. Для радости, — подумала она, — нужно было действительно хотеть стать лучшей среди них. Хотеть быть одной из них. Хотеть быть как они все, но лучше.  
Одна беда: она никогда не хотела быть такой же, как все. Не хотела быть щебечущей райской птичкой в вольере с переливающимися всеми цветами радуги фонтанчиками и изысканными растениями, высаженными в идеальном расчётливом беспорядке. Казаться естественной — но ровно настолько, чтобы всем было понятно, насколько эта естественность отточена. Быть живой — но ровно в той степени, чтобы никого не раздражать. Ей хотелось чего-то другого — но она не знала, каким это «другое» может быть.  
Возможно, не знала до сегодняшнего утра.  
Джунипер и сама не помнила, когда и почему стала искать связи на одну ночь в клубах Синона. В общем-то, это не было запрещено — просто не было принято: студентки предпочитали секс друг с другом — благо, к моменту, когда им этого захотелось, их учили искусству ублажения женщин (как, впрочем, и искусству ублажения мужчин) уже не первый год. Одна беда — самой Джунипер хотелось не секса.  
Она, разумеется, несколько раз перечитала устав Гильдии, прежде чем впервые ускользнуть за стены Академии — устав Академии, впрочем, перечитала тоже. Прямого запрета на контакты с мужчинами — и женщинами тоже — из города и «внешнего мира» в целом там не было, и когда она впервые вернулась под утро, никто и не подумал смотреть на нее косо. А она продолжала искать связи на одну ночь, может быть, на две. Не больше. Может быть, дело было в том, что она в такие моменты забывала обо всём — о семье, об Академии, о дурацкой клетке со щебечущими в ней дурацкими птичками. Забывала — но ровно до утра, когда приходило время смотреть на квохчущих наседок-наставниц, других студенток, играть на ситаре (на ситаре, черт его возьми! Где они вообще находят эти древние никому не нужные ситары?) и учиться ублажать людей, которых ты никогда не полюбишь — потому что любить клиентов устав как раз-таки запрещал. «В случае установления излишне тесного, по оценке самой компаньонки и ее старшей наставницы, эмоционального контакта с клиентом компаньонке следует передать его досье одной из коллег из списка одобренных Гильдией лицензированных компаньонок (см. приложение 1)…» — тошно. Как же от всего этого тошно.  
Джунипер мутит от птичек, от устава, от этих идеальных неживых и нежилых интерьеров в псевдокитайском — «Китай был одной из крупнейших стран Старой Терры с населением, приблизительно оценивавшимся в 4,5 миллиарда людей и миллиард других гуманоидов к моменту Большого переселения. Точную оценку затрудняют…» — стиле. Она дожидается окончания занятия по культуре Старой Терры только для того, чтобы вернуться обратно в гостиничный номер, где её, может быть, ещё ждут.  
***  
Она привычно — наученно — берет инициативу, ведет Ника за собой, устраивает его руки на своем теле, чтобы не мешал, целует; но её останавливают с мягкой, но уверенной настойчивостью.

— Погоди, — в глазах Ника что-то странное. Джунипер решает, что такой вид дает смесь наркотиков и искреннего влечения. — я же тут не один. Ты же тоже хочешь, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

Концепция «ей хорошо» действует на неё лучше наркотиков. Джун кивает, прикусив губу, когда рука Ника опускается между её ног. Ему не надо подсказывать. Подушечка пальца касается клитора дразнящими движениями, и она двигает бедрами навстречу.

— Чего ты хочешь? — один палец проскальзывает внутрь, и Джун теряется.

Её колени подрагивают. Чего она хочет — вне её зоны комфорта, вне зоны досягаемости. Теоретически она умеет все, что придет в голову и на что хватит человеческой физиологии. Практически — все это ей не слишком интересно.

Практически она хочет именно этого мужчину, и не только в своей постели.

— Милая, не бойся у меня попросить, — она наигранно фыркает, — я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь. И тебе понравится. Я покажу.

Он вытаскивает пальцы из влажного плена. Джун успевает только возмущенно вскинуть брови, но возражать не собирается, потому что, разведя её ноги и опустив лицо между бедер, Ник свои намерения прояснил.

Прикосновения его языка такие же осторожные и нежные. Ей быстро становится мало - и видимо, в этом и суть. Только язык, только нежные поцелуи, пытка становится невыносимой.

Когда острые зубы впиваются в её бедро, кажется, что в кровь впрыснули то ли яд, то ли наркотик, потому что Джунипер выгибается от резкого, чистого удовольствия и от неожиданности почти вскрикивает. След укуса пульсирует на её коже.

— Так вот чего ты боялась попросить, — голос Ника скатывается в рычание, — Джун, я могу быть и грубым.  
— Да, — выдыхает она, — да, будь. Пожалуйста.

Она не уверена, что ей это нравится. Но критически оценивать приход от того, что с ней делает Ник, больше не выходит. Порхающие прикосновения языка сменили три хлестких удара подряд - Джун не ожидала, что грубо будет значить настолько, и что вместо того, чтобы инстинктивно свести ноги она подставится под удар.

Ник наваливается на неё сверху, проскальзывает внутрь одним движением — и вот тогда она по-настоящему кричит.

Краем сознания она припоминает, что у неё есть опция остановиться. Эта мысль растворяется в тумане, пока член внутри неё двигается в ритме, который приносит слишком много ощущений, чтобы думать. Ник наматывает её волосы на кулак и Джун смотрит в его глаза.

Она видит одни пустые зрачки. Она видит саму себя. Она - на седьмом небе и влюблена, она, наконец, свободна — до такой диверсии, которую придумал Ник, она бы сама не додумалась.

— Тебе хорошо? — он спрашивает сквозь стиснутые зубы, — Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит она и чувствует, как оргазм накрывает её, — я люблю тебя, я…

***  
— Дурочка. — Ник смотрит на нее с нескрываемым состраданием. Или с тем, что она принимает за сострадание. — Маленькая дурочка.  
Кровь стучит в ушах — так громко, что ей кажется, что она слышит стук собственного сердца — и Джунипер с трудом разбирает его слова. Зал заседаний — святая святых Академии, она никогда не была здесь и теперь не решается пройти внутрь, застыв в дверях. Ник останавливается ровно на мгновение прежде, чем пройти дальше и усесться за одно из мест за столом Совета — и только тогда Джунипер наконец понимает.  
Всё складывается в один отвратительно ровный, идеальный паззл — наверное, так же идеально сложились бы осколки той разлетевшейся по мраморному полу новоэдемской вазы, если бы хоть кто-то потрудился бы собрать их, а не выкинуть.  
Та ночь в клубе.  
Та ночь в отеле.  
И другие ночи, много других ночей.  
«Джунипер. Меня зовут Джунипер».  
Жалость в его взгляде, когда она назвала свое имя.  
«Пыльца Ариэля» на тарелке из-под винограда.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
Устав Гильдии.  
Устав Академии.  
Приглашение в зал Совета.  
Новоэдемская ваза, с печальным звоном разлетающаяся от удара об пол.  
Осколки тонкого переливающегося обсидиана.  
«Маленькая дурочка».  
Осколки.  
Осколки.  
Осколки.  
Она стоит перед столом, за которым собралась отсилы треть, если не четверть Совета — кто будет собирать весь Совет Гильдии ради исключения одной дурочки, пусть и старшекурсницы? — и мнет пальцы, слушая Ника. Нет, не Ника — Гидеона Райли. Этот человек, которого она совершенно не знает, гордость Академии Нового Эдема, иногда по доброте душевной помогающий родной бесценной Гильдии с обязательными (и разнообразными) проверками будущих выпускниц — ведь Гильдия не должна уронить честь профессии, выпустив в мир непрофессиональных компаньонок. Как известно, — говорит Ник… нет, Гидеон, — контроль всегда был первым и последним уроком, который получают наши выпускники. Госпожа Джунипер Линден, увы, последний урок провалила.  
Она поднимает на него глаза — и этот незнакомый ей человек не отводит взгляда. Он не жалеет — потому что ему не о чем жалеть: он просто выполнил свою работу, не более. В его поцелуе не было ни обещания, ни вопроса — только уверенность профессионала, только мастерство. Их всех этому учили, но она не выучилась главному.  
«Я люблю тебя».  
Ей хочется закричать или хотя бы возразить — но нет ничего, что она смогла бы назвать неправдой. Всё было так. Она говорила именно так — и могла бы сказать даже больше, если бы только он ее спросил. Если бы ему это и правда было нужно.  
Одна из младших наставниц в этот момент квохчет что-то о том, что она, Джунипер Линден, все эти годы была прилежной студенткой и подавала большие надежды, что никто и предположить не мог — о да, иначе окажется, что это ее, наседки, вина — не мог и предположить, что среди них есть потенциальный позор Академии и Гильдии. Джунипер не сводит взгляда с лица Ника: она чувствует только, как внутри нее медленно поднимается— так поднимает голову над травой ядовитая змея — холодная спокойная злость. Ее сердце заполняет отвращение — к ним всем, к Гидеону мать его Райли и, главное, к себе самой.  
«Маленькая дурочка».  
Он прав. Это было глупо — нет, дело не в том, что она переспала с ним, это действительно не запрещено ни одним из уставов. Нет, она его полюбила. Она закидывала в себя наркотики прямо перед членом Совета Гильдии. Она рассказала ему о том, кто она такая. Она говорила с ним о том, как она ненавидит Гильдию, сокурсниц, наставниц, других компаньонок — просто потому что считала, что этому человеку можно доверять. Что можно, черт побери, доверять хоть кому-то, кроме себя. Что хоть кому-то не наплевать на то, что ее запихнули в Академию против ее воли, когда ей было десять, потому что ее собственные родители решили, что в семье должна быть профессиональная шлюха — о да, шлюха, и пусть они не уверяют ее и себя самих в том, что это не только называется иначе, но и представляет из себя хоть что-то другое.  
То, как с ней обошелся Ник… нет, как обошелся с ней этот человек, только подтверждает то, что он шлюха и есть. И что она — всего лишь шлюха, которую совершенно не жалко трахнуть пару раз ради правого дела, не заботясь о том, что с ней случится потом.  
Компаньоны. Компаньонки.  
Шлюхи, для которых единственную ценность представляет собственная шкура — да еще рука Гильдии, которая их так хорошо кормит.  
На секунду ей кажется, что во взгляде Ника мелькнуло сожаление.  
«Джун, как июнь».  
Это глупо, конечно. Ему ее не жаль. Именно поэтому он и работает с маленькими дурочками вроде нее — интересно, сколько по его милости вылетело из Академии? Джунипер усмехается страшной, полной ненависти и горечи усмешкой — и вот тогда он наконец отводит глаза.

***  
Разумеется, ее исключают. Разумеется, без права восстановления. Разумеется, в числе требований — покинуть стены их драгоценной Академии в течение суток, и Джунипер с радостью не провела бы тут и лишней минуты, если бы только не необходимость не просто уйти, а уйти хоть куда-нибудь.  
Она пытается вернуться к семье — точнее, впервые за столько лет хотя бы поговорить с семьей, — и немедленно выясняет, что Дедуля Линден еще жив и пусть даже не очень-то здоров, но вполне себе в здравом уме. По крайней мере, в уме здравом настолько, чтобы уже быть в курсе ситуации и крайне четко дать понять своей «непутевой внучке-шлюхе», что не желает видеть ее в стенах дома и уж тем более в числе представителей дома Линденов. Она проглатывает это — о да, в конце концов, ее учили глотать. Во всех смыслах. Джунипер ласково улыбается старому хрычу — может быть, потом он ей еще пригодится — и вешает трубку.  
Другие звонки дают еще меньше результатов. За всё это время она так и не проливает ни слезинки — соседки по комнате шушукаются, даже не потрудившись понизить голос. К чему бы им, действительно — в конце концов, они столько лет ненавидели эту рыжую выскочку, а она столь же беззаветно ненавидела их в ответ.  
Впрочем, она знает, куда звонить — но оттягивает этот момент до последнего. Потому что это и есть последнее место, куда она хотела бы пойти — куда хотела бы попасть.  
Джунипер всегда знала, что неудачницы из числа исключенных из Гильдии или даже недоучки из Академии идут в шлюхи. В смысле, в настоящие шлюхи, которых так и называют — и одна из ее бывших однокурсниц именно так и оказалась в одном из веселых домов на Периферии. Сейчас Джунипер Линден уже не кажется это такой уж плохой идеей — ее тошнит от Академии, тошнит от компаньонок и компаньонов, тошнит от Синона с его напускным блеском и позолотой. Тошнит от семьи, которой она к черту не нужна. Тошнит от одной мысли о Нике.  
Чертовы идиотки хихикают за спиной и разве что пальцем в нее не тычут, словно догадываясь, что она собирается сделать. Джунипер встает с постели, подходит к одной из них — кажется, к Ниан, но всё словно в тумане — и вцепляется ей в лицо. Ниан верещит, как резаная, и пытается вырваться — ничего не получается, разумеется, она всегда с трудом сдавала связанные с физической подготовкой дисциплины — а потом Джунипер от души оттаскивает ее за волосы. Это почти приятно, но туман из головы не уходит — зато заплаканная Нианна убегает из комнаты, а вслед за ней и остальные курицы. Жаловаться наставнице? Пусть жалуются, хуже уже не будет.  
Джунипер считает до десяти и обратно, а потом снова садится напротив коммуникатора — чтобы сделать этот последний звонок. Разумеется, ей улыбается удача — если это вообще можно назвать удачей. И если это улыбка, а не кривая ухмылка пожирателя из страшных сказок, которыми в детстве пугал ее старший брат.  
Впрочем, бояться у нее теперь тоже получается с трудом.  
Женщина в безвкусном дешевом платье радуется ей так, словно она ей дочь родная, не меньше. В общем-то, понять радость хозяйки дешевого борделя несложно — ей в руки приплыла не просто перепуганная третьекурсница Академии, а почти выученная компаньонка, которой до выпуска оставалось меньше полугода. Вот уж для кого этот день обернулся удачей. Впрочем, для Джунипер удача заключается уже в том, что хозяйка борделя готова оплатить ей билет до одной из планет Периферии — кажется, она называется Монетка или что-то настолько же дурацкое: у самой Джунипер денег не хватит даже на такси до космопорта, не говоря уж о билете на какую-нибудь пассажирскую развалюху.  
Поблагодарив свою новую работодательницу, она наконец заканчивает звонок и возвращается на кровать. Ей нужно хотя бы немного поспать, прежде чем она соберет вещи и уйдет отсюда — пусть так, ну их всех к черту. К черту и эту планету, и Академию, и…  
Кожу жгло. То ли от ой химии, которой здесь дубили белье вместо стирки, то ли от проступающих на теле прикосновений — воспоминаний о них.  
Он дал ей кончить. Он обьяснял ей, как именно она попалась, пока Джун сидела на постели, вцепившись намертво в простыню - подарок, который она оценит в далеком будущем. Такому в Гильдии не учили.  
Компаньонки всегда держат маску — достаточно заметную, чтобы клиент не забывал о том, что он покупает спектакль. Компаньонки работают в декорациях, нарочито театральных, чтобы самим не забывать о том, что это игра, помня о грязной изнанке своего покрывала. Гидеон, чтоб он провалился, Райли, ходил по краю, потому что его мастерство это позволяло.  
Прикосновение к её волосам напоследок. Почти заботливое. Снова всплывает в памяти и на коже - вместе с его словами:  
— Фантазия должна быть настолько безумной, чтобы можно было нырнуть в неё с головой - тогда в неё поверит кто угодно, — вот что было на дне его зрачков, — настолько безумной, чтобы ты могла вспомнить это и быстро избавиться от наваждения.  
Джунипер думает, что это страшно лицемерно — что её выгнали из-за нарушения уставов. Гидеон, мать его, Райли, высокая шишка в гребанной Гильдии, работал по своим правилам.  
Она была хорошей ученицей в Гильдии, что бы ей не говорили. В глубине души она надеется, что слишком хорошей — поэтому её проверка была такой жесткой. Ни одна из её сокурсниц просто не осмелилась бы на то, что она творила - поэтому все они останутся все такими же безделушками в руках Гильдии, а она…  
А она сидит на неуютной постели, выброшенная, как мусор, и продолжает мерить свою ценность идеалами тех, кого ненавидит. Джунипер хочет заплакать. Хочет разрыдаться. Она взбивает подушку и укладывается на неё, закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает.  
Уснуть так и не получается. Джунипер наконец встает с постели и собирает вещи — оказывается, все, что она нажила за последние десять лет, запросто умещается в небольшую сумку, и это даже смешно, — а потом выходит в пустой холл Академии. Судя по всему, новость о ее выходке разлетелась среди студенток со скоростью, свойственной распространению всех слухов в Академии — то есть сверхсветовой — и они попросту боятся.  
Она ждет такси до космопорта и завороженно смотрит на вольер с разноцветными птичками — они щебечут так весело, словно и не понимают, что сидят в клетке, что вся их жизнь — фальшивка. Не понимают, что всецело зависят от людей, которые выбирают, как им жить и жить ли вообще. Не осознают, что это другие, а не они, решают, что им есть, когда спать… кого любить.  
Джунипер обводит взглядом холл и открывает дверцу клетки — но глупые птицы так и остаются сидеть на своих местах, как будто для них нет никакой разницы. Лишь две из них вспархивают со своих идеально неправильных веток и начинают носиться по холлу во все той же гулкой пугающей тишине.  
— Мисс? — Она оборачивается и видит пожилого таксиста, готового забрать ее сумку. — Пойдемте, мисс?  
— Да. — Она провожает взглядом одну из птичек — кажется, это северный кардинал. Птичка выпархивает в оставленную распахнутой дверь. — Да, пойдемте.  
— Как вас зовут-то, мисс? — Доброжелательно спрашивает ее таксист. Вряд ли он ее хочет — скорее видит в ней дочку или внучку. Люди вообще видят в других то, что хотят видеть, а не то, что эти другие на самом деле из себя представляют.  
«Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я тебя…»  
И она улыбается — так выученно, так фальшиво, так искренне для любого из тех, кому эта улыбка предназначается.  
— Саффрон.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
